Until We Meet Again
Until We Meet Again (さらば悟空...また逢う日まで,Saraba Goku... Mata Au Hi Made) is the seventeenth episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga, the sixty-fourth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT, and the last episode in the ''Dragon Ball'' anime series. It first aired on November 19, 1997. Its original American air date was January 29, 2005. Summary Conclusion of the Shadow Dragon Saga Goku uses energy from all around the universe and kills Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb. Everyone is looking around and yelling for Goku to show himself. Everybody comes running to find Goku unconscious on the ground, when all of a sudden, the real, benevolent Shenron appears without being summoned, which is something that has never been seen before. Shenron then heals Goku, and informs him and the other Z Fighters that he will not be able to grant any wishes for a long time due to everything that has happened involving the Dragon Balls with its negative energy, but Goku asks him if he will grant just one for "old times' sake". He asks Shenron if he can bring everyone that died at the hands of the Shadow Dragons and Super 17 back to life. Shenron grants the wish. Everyone begins to worry that Goku is leaving them again. Shenron asks Goku if he will come along and Goku climbs on Shenron's back. After Goku climbs on, a crestfallen Vegeta runs over and asks Goku where he is going. A moment later, Vegeta realizes that Goku is going to train with Shenron and help fulfill this wish. Before going, Goku tells Vegeta that he is now Earth's protector, and tells him that everyone is in his hands now. Goku and Shenron go flying, and the Dragon Balls begin circulating around Goku. Chi-Chi tells Goku to be home in time for dinner, but Goku and Shenron fly off. Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi return to their homes. Goten and Gohan try to comfort Chi-Chi by telling her that Goku always comes back for dinner. Pan asks Trunks if the Dragon Balls will ever come back. Trunks talks to Pan about the Dragon Balls, and is confident that they will again come back one day. Then Pan looks worried, and she stumbles upon Goku's fighting uniform. Vegeta comes and tells her to take good care of it. Vegeta then flies off, leaving Pan alone. Pan, with tears in her eyes, wonders if Goku will ever come back during her lifetime. Goku asks the dragon to stop a moment at Kame House to see Krillin, who was newly revived. They start talking about the past and end up having a little play fight. Krillin wins and then Goku disappears. Then Master Roshi thanks Shenron for the Dragon Balls. Goku also visits Piccolo, who is now in Hell keeping watch over everyone there. Goku tells Piccolo that he will get out of Hell someday and then leaves without saying goodbye. Many people see Goku with Shenron, including Yamcha and Puar who seemed like they were fixing their car, as well as Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, who are busy training. Goku goes with the dragon and lays on his back. The Dragon Balls enter Goku's body, and the Four-Star ball goes into Goku's heart (this is symbolic, because the Four-Star ball has always represented Grandpa Gohan to Goku). Shenron roars, and then he and Goku vanish into another dimension. 100 years later 100 years later, a World Martial Arts Tournament has started. Pan is the only one alive of the old Z Fighters as all of them have died of natural causes, and she is old. She has a grandson. Her grandson, Goku Jr. was on the battlefield. Right beside Pan, there was a lady that looked like Bulma. She wears the earrings of the Capsule Corporation, and is a descendant of Trunks, Bulma, Bulla, and Vegeta. She asks Pan if Goku Jr. is her son. She says, "He's my grandson!!" The lady says sorry and declares that her son will still win. In the stadium, there are two statues dedicated to the two most admired heroes in the history of Earth. One is dedicated to Mr. Satan and the other one is dedicated to Goku. Goku Jr.'s opponent is none other than Vegeta Jr. The fight starts and they both hit each other hard. Then, Vegeta Jr. decides to turn into a Super Saiyan and Goku Jr. transforms as well. Vegeta Jr. then tells him "Hey that's pretty cool, there! I didn't know we could both become blond!" They resume fighting and they jump the scene over to Pan. Pan looks at the other side of the crowd and sees Goku (Now an adult again without his tail) watching the battle. Pan says, "Grandpa?" She begins running where he was at, and the scene goes back to the tournament. Both kids hit each other. The people are shocked at the winner of the tournament, but they never show who wins. Pan runs out until she is outside the stadium, and Goku is nowhere to be seen. Pan begins thinking and says: "Pan, you old goat, you must be seeing things again" (or "You were here, weren't you Grandpa Goku?" in the Japanese versions). Then, Goku is shown walking through the crowd. A long flashback occurs with the credits rolling, and all of the most prominent parts of the series are played. After this, Goku catches the Power Pole and flies off on the Flying Nimbus cloud. Ending the series, Goku's last words are "Until we meet again you guys". Trivia *"Until we meet again, sayonara!" is the last thing Grandpa Gohan says to Goku in Dragon Ball before leaving to return to the Other World, after having come back for one day. (Note: Grandpa Gohan sees Goku one more time in a filler episode.) *The monster in Hell in this episode looks like the monsters seen on one of the three color pictures of Goku, Pan, and Trunks adventuring on various areas drawn by Akira Toriyama for the conception of Dragon Ball GT. *These are the moments and people that are recapped during the final moments of the episode: **Grandpa Gohan's first encounter with baby Goku **Goku's first encounter with Bulma (where she shoots him) **Goku's encounter with the Turtle **Master Roshi's first appearance **Oolong's fight with Goku **Yamcha's appearance **The Ox-King's appearance **Goku finds Chi-Chi **Emperor Pilaf's first summoning of Shenron **Goku's transformation into a Great Ape at Pilaf's Castle **Krillin comes to Kame House **Goku and Krillin rescue Launch **Goku's encounter with Korin **Fortuneteller Baba's appearance **Yajirobe's appearance **Goku's encounter with Mr. Popo and Kami **Goku uses Penetrate! on King Piccolo **Frieza kills Krillin, Goku's first transformation into a Super Saiyan **Android 16, Android 17, and Android 18 **Super Saiyan 2 Gohan kills Super Perfect Cell **Goku's return to life for a day and his encounter with his son, Goten **Kibito, Supreme Kai, and Old Kai **Super Saiyan Goku kills Kid Buu **Goku watching his granddaughter, Pan **Pan meets Bongo the Rabbit **Super Saiyan 4 Goku kills Baby *All the events shown in the recap were only from the episodes. No movies are recapped, save for the first one referencing Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. *There is no mention whatsoever of Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta (excluding the reference to Baby Vegeta), Trunks, or some important Otherworldly figures (King Kai, King Yemma, etc.) in the recap. *The Saiyan, Garlic Jr., Super 17, and Shadow Dragon Sagas, among others, are not mentioned at all. *As the World Tournaments are distinguished from each other by the order of their occurrence (25th, 27th, 28th, etc.), it is unusual that there is never a reference to the number of this World Tournament. Gallery Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT